1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shopping carts, and more particularly relates to shopping carts having structure for supporting articles which are longer than can otherwise safely be carried by the cart.
2. Background of the Invention
Shopping carts found in many home improvement and other stores need to be stored when not in use and can be nested to conserve space. This is done by the rear wall of the basket of the cart, underneath the push handle of the cart, being hinged nearest the handle and swinging forward and upward so that a front end of another cart may be pushed therein in a nesting fashion to conserve storage space. To permit this nesting operation the basket of the carts must be tapered, with the projected area of the front of the cart basket being smaller than the rear of the cart basket nearest the handle. Due to the tapered shape of the cart basket, a plane passing through both the handle and the top horizontal wire or edge of the front wall of the basket is not horizontal (i.e. is not parallel to the ground).
In some hardware and building goods stores, such nesting carts are utilized. In addition, larger flat bed and other carts designed to carry loads that are larger than the nestable carts normally carry are provided to carry lumber, plywood and other items that cannot fit into the conventional nestable carts. A problem exists in that, too often, the larger carts are all in use, so shoppers try to make do with the conventional nestable carts when they are purchasing one or a few pieces of larger items such as lumber and pipe that are long and do not fit well inside the cart. The shoppers position such longer items on top of the cart, supported by the handle of the cart and the top horizontal edge of the front wall of the basket. However, since the handle and the top edge of the front wall do not lie in a horizontal plane, the longer items sitting on top of the cart have a tendency to fall off or almost fall off and continuously need repositioning. Needless to say, this is a dangerous condition, and people get hurt when long loads positioned on top of the cart basket shift and fall due to their weight, or when they are inadvertently bumped and fall off the top of the cart basket. This also happens with non-nestable carts, the tops of which are level.
In the past, efforts have been devoted to attempt to remedy the aforementioned shortcomings in the shopping cart field. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0212234 to McFarland discloses an attachment adapted to be connected to the upper end of the front wall of a shopping cart basket. The attachment includes a horizontal bar that is adapted to support a long load in a horizontal orientation on the cart. The attachment is hingedly connected to the front wall of the basket near an upper edge of the front wall so that the attachment can rotate between an upright position in which it can support a load to be carried by the cart and a stored position in which the attachment lies flat, in a vertical orientation, against the inside of the front wall of the basket. The attachment is not supported against the substantial horizontal loading imposed upon it by the loads which it is adapted to support. Consequently, the attachment is subject to easy failure.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,185,898 similarly discloses a support which is attached to the top edge of the front of a shopping cart basket, and includes a horizontal bar which is located in a horizontal plane coincident with the shopping cart handle when the support is attached to the cart in its in-use position. Like the support in the McFarland application, the support is attached at the top of the front wall of the basket. Consequently, forces exerted on the load being supported by the support and the handle which are imposed toward the rear of the cart will have a tendency to cause the support to rotate to its retracted position, which in turn would cause the load to fall.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,147 to Werner discloses, at FIG. 7, a support bracket having a pair of downwardly depending legs which fit within corresponding sockets in a plate attached to the front wall of the cart basket. The support includes a horizontal bar which resides in a horizontal plane coincident with the handle of the shopping cart. An upper bar limits the quantity of 2×4 pieces of lumber which can be accommodated by the support to one. The support of Werner cannot fold into a retracted position when the cart is nested within an adjacent cart. Therefore, in order to nest a cart with the support of Werner, one would have to manually lift the support out of the sockets prior to nesting of the carts. Such a requirement is unnecessary and cumbersome. Moreover, it permits for the misplacement of the support, as it is not attached to the basket.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a conventional type cart that can easily and safely be retrofitted or originally manufactured with a support structure which can safely support longer items that do not fit well inside the cart without interfering with the cart's ability to be nested within an adjacent cart